


Inspiration: FZZT

by sunalso



Series: Luck of the Draw 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 FZZT, F/M, Muses, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Fitz is a muse, with wings. Jemma didn't quite think that through before making her grand gesture.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Luck of the Draw 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653562
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	Inspiration: FZZT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blancafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancafic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376587) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



Jemma had locked herself in the lab. Their lab.

The place Fitz had been happiest in all his long existence. She was joy and life. Love. Working side by side with her was heaven. And he should know, it’s where he’d come from.

He sat against the glass door, fiddling with the device in his hands, while Jemma grew paler and more ill with every passing moment. He refused to think of what would happen if she passed, refused to consider that his true punishment for his indiscretion could be to remain on earth as Jemma’s soul passed beyond the gates of paradise.

Fitz wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Jemma bounced ideas off him like everything wasn’t falling apart, as if Fitz’s entire world wasn’t turning to ash. His wings drooped on the floor, along with his heart.

Until he realized what he could do. Fitz was wired to defer to the scientist he was a muse for, and he usually did it without much thought. Even now he wanted to respect her wish to quarantine herself, but he could open the lab door, he knew how, and then he’d be where he belonged, together with Jemma.

The bloody helmet gave him an excuse.

He rushed into the room with it, even though Jemma gasped.

“I’m a mythological creature,” he said, peering down the barrel of a microscope at what she’d been working on. “I can’t get the flu, or ebola, or bubonic plague. You know I should be in here, working.” He faced the woman who’d changed him, made him better, and unfurled one wing and stretched it out, brushing the tip against her cheek. Jemma trembled and turned into the touch.

“If you must,” she said.

“I always will.”

Jemma explained the next step and they launched into it, determination zinging between him. Fitz kept his wings tight against him, not wanting them to get in the way. Through failure after failure he kept working. They’d get it. They had to. The alternative was too awful to bear.

It turned out he shouldn’t have kept them so close. He would have known what Jemma was doing as she snuck up behind him and knocked him out. At least he didn’t stay out long.

His head ached—blasted physical limitations—as he scrambled to his feet. The mouse looked at him. It was fine. The cure worked.

“Jemma!” he called, before figuring out he was talking to himself. Movement caught his eye. She stood, the wind wiping her hair, her eyes on him.

No.

They’d done it.

What the bloody hell was she thinking? “Jemma!”

She closed her eyes and fell.

Fitz wrenched open the lab door. He ran for the open cargo hold, only to nearly crash into Grant Ward.

“I’ve got this,” he said grimly, a parachute in hand.

“Are you daft?” Fitz fully extended his wings, knocking Ward aside and the parachute out of the berk’s hands. “Wings,” Fitz said with an eye roll.

Fitz launched himself into the sky, tucking his wings to send him into a dive. Wind rushed past his ears, the force driving the scent of the sea into his nose.

He spotted her tumbling over and over, and his chest hurt. He also found himself more than a little annoyed. She so owed him, between the bruise on the back of his head and with how exhausting this little excursion would be, not to mention being worried the light of his existence had nearly been snuffed, he would need a lot of kissing. Possibly a nice wing massage.

With two flicks of his wings, he caught up to Jemma. She squeaked when he caught her ankle, the sound almost lost to the wind. Fitz pulled her into his arms, crushing her close and pressing the cure into her arm. He curled his wings, slowing their descent as he looked for someplace to set her down. A rocky island offered refuge, and he carried her to it as she sobbed against his neck.

Fitz touched down lightly, shook out his wings, and curled them around Jemma. Besides the shaking, she already looked better.

Good.

“What the bloody fuck was that?” he barked, voice much louder and higher pitched than he’d meant it to be. “I have wings!” He rustled them for emphasis. “You jumped out of a plane! Did you really think I’d not come after you?”

Jemma’s face crumpled and she burst into tears.

No, no…that. Aw, bugger. He hugged her against him. “No more being a martyr,” he said. “I just found you, I’m not going to let you go that easy.” Fitz stroked her back. “And if you ever want to fly, you can just ask.”

“I was trying to save you. Save everyone.”

“I know. Thank you. But seriously? Out of the back of the plane when the person who loves you has wings? I thought you graduated top of your class.”

Jemma gave a watery laugh. “I love your wings. And you.”

He kissed her. Jemma’s mouth still tasted of the sky she’d been falling through.

Abruptly she pushed back, bumping into his encircling wings. “Fitz!” She rubbed her arm where he’d injected her. “Am I---”

“It worked; the mouse was fine when I woke up.” He drew his wings tighter to bring her back against him. “You did it, along with my delivery mechanism.”

“Oh, good.” She patted at the tangle of her wind-mussed hair. “Excellent. I knew it should have.”

Fitz put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look into the honeyed eyes of the woman that was his universe. Pleasure at being right glowed there, along with a warmth he knew existed just for him.

He kissed her, and his heart took flight.


End file.
